


Gallant Duo

by greenlock



Series: All Jacky Stories [16]
Category: CHN Director RPS
Genre: Bottom Jacky, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 07:05:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17617763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenlock/pseuds/greenlock
Summary: Title: 豪侠二人组（差点错手写成“二人转”的我也是够了）Pairing: Benny/JackyRating: PG－13Summary: 冷锋所在分队奉命救出了基因生物专家陈博士，在返程的路上大家相谈甚欢……





	Gallant Duo

“冷锋！你还是给咱们讲讲你那一枪呗！”

这一声把年轻的战士从短暂的走神状态里拉回，声音来自军用皮卡的前排，颠簸的旅程里听起来怎么都是抖得厉害。  
冷锋说，“哎！”这就算是应承了，要讲述他的这段得意之举。作为一个算得上顶级水平的军队狙击手，他又一次成功地完成了任务。不过，若把思绪拉回到当时情形其实没这么愉快——指挥员受伤、命令中断，他完全孤立，只有一次开枪机会。  
正当其时，匪首以一柄手枪直指陈博士的脑侧，两人靠得太近，营救目标很有横遭池鱼之殃的可能。  
既然想起当时，就忍不住要多看一眼他身边的陈博士了。冷锋同他一道，坐在皮卡后座。之前被挟持两日，不是被四马攒蹄塞嘴捆着，就是被拖来拖去权当人肉盾牌，想来精神也委顿。此时一路归来陈博士都是靠在座椅上，双手抱臂小憩。安排冷锋坐在旁边，本也有守护他周全的意味。  
起先都是考虑到他又惊又累，连共乘时也故意让得远些，两人当中空出半个多人的距离，尽可能地不要打扰他休息。孰料这瞬息间瞟他一眼，陡见陈博士裂了半片的眼镜后，一双熬得发红的眼睛其实睁着。  
陈博士的眼睛，这会儿看去除却熬到油枯的观感，并没什么特别的。只是依然有神采在，像昏黑柴心里静静闪烁的两团微火。虽然一时不得燎原，然而也显是稳稳燃烧着，绝对不会就此熄灭。  
看着让人怪安心的。冷锋想着，就冲他笑了笑。

冷锋这人笑起来好看。  
他笑，不光是拉扯嘴角，他连眼珠也要动的。冷锋也是靠眼睛吃饭的人，一双眼珠子神采奕奕，都是滴溜溜一转，黑漆漆的瞳仁先要牢牢圈住他正凝望住的脸孔，然后便开始笑了。一笑就毫无保留，那是真正的开心着。  
他一手仍是抱着枪，便伸出另一只手来。说，博士，还没认识一下，我叫冷锋。  
陈博士攥住他手，弯一弯眼角：“好高兴是你救了我啊。多亏你那一枪，不然我就被他爆头啦。”  
冷锋说：“您也厉害的！我在瞄准镜里看到您，都没见您怕……”  
那一瞬间的情景忽然在目。留给他做开枪决定的时间很短，他的印象却无比深刻。那是他自瞄准镜里，第一次看清陈博士的脸。也确实是第一次看到他本人——是第一次，看清他的眼神。  
陈博士收回手，又恢复双手抱臂的姿态。他五十出头，头发却已白尽了，放在旁人身上，乍看必显老相，按弟兄们私下的评价，正所谓“满头银丝老专家”。在他却不然，看着只添儒雅，他举手投足都极富力量感，竟是半点不像个老伯。

“是好险呐！”坐在副驾的战友总结道，“从我的角度看，硝烟好大，对方火力也是可以，我这组被轰得蹲在掩体后面好久，一站起来就殉国的节奏。有一分多钟光景，听见枪声，都不知是哪一边开的。”  
冷锋点点头，说：“行动前给我的命令，是看见匪首就开枪。其实好多动作片里，匪首都是挟持人质出现，熟悉的配方熟悉的味道。”  
大家也是一阵乱笑，七嘴八舌抱怨“上峰”竟是不爱看动作片。又嚷要不这周五找放映队来放两场呗，冷锋你有功劳，给咱荐荐，你点菜嘛。  
一场闹笑下来，大家都放松许多，神枪手连同被他营救回来的对象都得以放下戒备，各自长手长脚地伸伸懒腰舒展开身体。陈博士有一双长腿，真正抻直了以后，霸占掉泰半空间。冷锋也是不恼，索性将伸开的双腿架在博士的腿上，大家肉叠肉地休憩，再不见外各分彼此。

陈博士几个懒腰伸过，打起了些精神，又有大家起哄，他也没什么禁忌，便随口聊聊详细。  
这些特种兵们都按照命令行事，也能不惜性命救人，只是绑架案的细节，领导没说，他们也不问，所谓“不该问的不问”，乃是保密要诣。  
陈博士说没什么，估计城里都上报纸了。其实我是拍纪录片的时候被他们拿下的。他们把一个组的摄影师和助手都放倒了，拿了他们的胸卡进的实验室。否则一定是进不来的，这个实验室安保都是全智能的，没有胸卡不行。  
他说得轻描淡写，士兵们听得津津有味，纷纷表示：这是一部大片啊，咱们也是出过大片的人儿啦。老陈，您再给说说，当时到底是什么情况啊，他们带枪了吗。  
陈博士说：“带枪进不来安检，他们什么都没带，但是人多。一个摄影组有六个人，他们摸清楚了，就来了六个。我在的那个实验室隔壁就是培育病毒的无菌房，他们要是闹开了大家都得完蛋，所以，就地取材拿了个利器就搞定了我们所有人。他们只要带我一个人走嘛，我就只能跟他们走了呀。”  
大家便一起给他鼓掌，说老陈可以啊，可以有啊，看见没，这就是牺牲我一个的精神。连同冷锋也一脸嘉赏地看着他。  
冷锋把腿搁在他腿上，抱着他的宝贝枪杆儿，笑笑地问他：“你真不怕吗？他们不是一般的匪，可都是经验丰富的雇佣兵啊。”  
陈博士也给他笑笑，答道：“是么，我怎么感觉个个儿都比较愚蠢，行事方面并没什么特别出人意料的地方。”  
冷锋瞧着他，又想起他被挟持了当肉盾时的情景来。那时候陈博士除了被捆得手脚麻木，刚开始活动时血脉不合，腿有点不灵便，此外还真是毫无惧意，甚至说……冷锋在瞄准镜里看到过的他的脸上，还很有几分说不明白的神色。  
很容易辨认，就是他眼下脸上的这种，跃跃欲试的兴奋之色。然而彼时四壁都在爆炸，火焰浓烟熊熊，玻璃残渣飞溅。正是全方位地压迫着感官，这个老陈，他却是兴奋多过惊恐。  
于是冷锋基于这回忆细节，由衷感慨道：“是，我看出来了，你是真不怕。”  
然后又评价说：牛逼。这一来我是真想同你喝一杯。

可惜执行任务时必然是没有酒的。  
有战友唯恐天下不乱，这是看对眼儿了哟喂，想整交杯酒哪？——又说，说医用酒精我这儿是有的，百分之七十五的，比闷倒驴强，整不整呀？一口下去就能把你俩给点啦，燃烧般滴激情。  
冷锋开了他的水壶，喝了一小口给陈博士递过去，说：“整啥不是整，以水代酒，交你个朋友。回营我休假，出来找你整，到时候咱俩不醉不休。”  
陈博士当真把那白水也抿了一口，笑道：可说好了，倒不用喝醉，到时候我要喝大交杯。  
一时车里并车斗里守着重武的兄弟们个个笑得前仰后合，都嚷说小冷锋，恭喜呀，恭喜你成功脱单，从今往后，老石啊老李这些，就没有你的份儿啦，谢谢啊给哥哥们腾位置呢。老陈您拿好，这一只连买带送，他这身装备，就是咱队里附送的嫁妆了。  
冷锋却是没有跟着乐。他是伸手去接陈博士递回的水壶，他的手，是恰贴着老陈的手指捏住，非得要老陈用些力气，才能抽得出手去。两人就这样在众目睽睽的死角下，悄无声息地捏指头蹭了一把。  
怎么说呢——端的是惺惺相惜呀。

正递着、贴着、蹭着，冷不丁，大家耳朵眼儿里那沉寂多时的卫星通信器响了。眼看就要班师回营，隔了这么久才有一道新的指令。  
才有人说，不是还得要再回头吧，还有没恁死的，给杀个回马枪？通信那一端大队长石青松的声音就来了。  
老三套：同志们辛苦了，祝贺顺利完成任务，行动取得优秀战果。  
还有一段新鲜的：“……上级领导也很重视这次营救行动，特别陈导演是我国最优秀的文艺界人士……”如果他死了，是文化领域的巨大损失，啥啥，啥啥的。  
后面没听清啊。后面还有谁听啊。车里仨人齐刷刷扭头，瞪着后座上的老陈。  
那姓陈的先指着司机吼了一嗓子：“不要看我，看路！”  
皮卡摇摇晃晃差点翻下山道儿去，连累得车斗里的伙计连骂了三声你妈了个x。  
好容易车稳了，冷锋拿水壶屁股一指老陈，说，我要能拿枪口对着你，我特么就直接做——给老子说实话。  
冒充“陈博士”的陈导演嘿嘿笑了，说：“我什么时候自称博士了？那实验室就不是我的，我是带组过去拍纪录片的导演。”  
大家受不了啦，追问那帮雇佣军是特么瞎了还特么是瞎了呢？怎么就绑了你当陈博士了？  
老陈还扭捏，一脸怪不好意思的样子，说：“他们看我最像嘛。大概，我正巧也穿无菌服在那儿踩点，大家比较起来，我的头发白得更多一点。”  
冷锋斜睨着他，脑子塞得满满的都是他被手枪指头时那个按捺着兴奋的奇特眼神。冷锋记得，他是不偏不倚，刚刚好往冷锋埋伏的方向看了一眼。  
隔着高倍瞄准镜，根本从未相识，此时也彼此不知的他俩曾有一霎那交换过思维和眼神。冷锋确实因为战术指挥现场受伤和通信问题，没能收到开枪指令。但他还是及时开枪了——因为是眼前这个人，用自信非凡的一个眼神，给他下了命令。  
这个白头发的男人，瞪着他所在的方向，用燃着黑色火焰的一双眼睛，对他讲。  
——如果你在那里，请开枪。  
冷锋便开了枪。

皮卡穿过安全部防线之后，冷锋方才又开了腔。因他若再不问，大家就要把方才的一点点震惊都悉数遗忘，坐在驾驶位置那家伙，已经开始起调子了，他建议大家把《打靶归来》开唱。  
冷锋还是抱着枪。他的腿脚，还是跷在老陈的双腿上。他问：“怎么会知道我在那方向？”  
老陈笑得好特么腼腆啊。他笑道：“我主业是拍动作片的。我过去，在香港拍了很多警匪枪战片，我自己设计场景和动作的……要是我来安排，在那方向上，就得放一个狙击手才能救到人啊。”  
冷锋微笑着点了点头。  
“推荐两部你的片子吧，等会儿我冲个凉就去找放映队去。”他说。

 

END


End file.
